Fairy Tale Land
Fairy Tale Land is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Realms Fairy Tale Land is divided into realms, much as the Land Without Magic is divided into continents and regions. Known realms of Fairy Tale Land are: Other Locations For some Fairy Tale Land locations, there is ambiguity surrounding the locations of the following and which region of the land they belong to. These are: *Atlantis, where the Atlantean rat snake comes from. *The Chinese Village, where Belle and Mulan hunt the Yaoguai. *Cupid's Sanctuary, where Cupid's arrow is located. *The Empire, homeland of Mulan. *Hangman's Island, an island outside the force of the second Dark Curse. *Glowerhaven, which was Ursula's mother's favorite place to sing. *Nemea, home of the Nemean lion. *The Sacred Fairy Vault, where Fiona created the Dark Curse. The Black Fairy}} *The Tulip Pod Chamber, home of Tinker Bell and the Blue Fairy. Ways to Access Fairy Tale Land Fairy Tale Land can be accessed: *Via one of Jefferson's hats. **Enchanted Forest portal **Camelot portal **Agrabah portal **Arendelle portal *By undoing the Dark Curse. *With the power of the Darkness in the Vault of the Dark One. It fetches a new Dark One from wherever to the vault, therefore the Enchanted Forest. *Also, every other way that can be used in a magical location is possible due to the location being a magical world. ( ) Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The exact size and scope of the Fairy Tale Land is not known. *According to one of Merlin's books, some of the areas in Fairy Tale Land are known as ridings. The "Enchanted Forest" and the "Wetlands to the East" are two of the ridings.File:503ThisQuestionMark2.png **Ridings are also used as a designation within the Enchanted Forest itself. David's board in "Murder Most Foul", which maps a series of taverns located in the Enchanted Forest, mentions an location known as the East Riding.File:612TellMeIfYou.png *Some stories that can be reached by a book, like Ali Baba, present in Fairy Tale Land, much like the Land Without Magic. Appearances STORYBOOKS *The Fairy Tale Land appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot", "The Thing You Love Most", "Snow Falls", "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", "What Happened to Frederick", "Hat Trick", "The Stranger", "Queen of Hearts", "Selfless, Brave and True", "Lacey", "The New Neverland", "Going Home", "Snow Drifts", "There's No Place Like Home", "A Tale of Two Sisters", "The Snow Queen", "Smash the Mirror", "Heroes and Villains", "Darkness on the Edge of Town", "Unforgiven", "Dreamcatcher", "Last Rites", "Heartless", "Murder Most Foul", "The Song in Your Heart" and "The Final Battle Part 1". **Fairy Tale Land appears in the Heroes and Villains storybook in "Operation Mongoose Part 1". **Fairy Tale Land appears in the Underworld storybook in "The Brothers Jones", "Firebird" (seen upside-down) and "Last Rites". **Fairy Tale Land appears in Once Upon a Time Volume II in "The Other Shoe". }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Royaume enchanté ru:Сказочная Страна Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations Category:Worlds